Boy Meets Girl
by Asirus
Summary: Lyna Mahariel encounters what looks like another bandit attack, until the apparent leader clearly identifies her as a Grey Warden. She'll have to capture him to get answers, but will she get more then she bargained for?
1. Ambush

_I decided to backtrack in my storyline and give my take on the "Assassins jump out of the rocks! You decide to keep one as a pet!" scene when you meet Zevran. It's the same Lyna + Zevran as my other stories, though obviously this one takes place first. (ie, it takes place BEFORE "An Antivan Nightmare" and "Never Again")  
_

_Sorry about any grammatical/spelling errors, please let me know if you find anything that needs fixing._

_**Disclaimer**: As always, Bioware owns everything good, including Dragon age and Zevran and all that stuff._

* * *

**Zevran**

The last thing he had seen was the Qunari bringing down the pommel of his massive blade on his head.

Zevran woke slowly, years of training keeping him perfectly still, his eyes closed and breathing even as he used his ears to discern his current situation. He felt the rope tightly binding his hands and feet... at least his hands were in front of him. That gave him more options. He could hear three people moving around him as he lay on his side in feigned unconsciousness. Two were off to his right, shifting restlessly; the third was in front of him to his left. He only heard a faint boot scuff from that one. Probably the Qunari... their fighters were usually very disciplined. Only three? Perhaps his band had done **something** useful then and killed one of them. Ah well. Only one way to find out.

The first thing he saw when he faked his awakening was the smooth, sleek boots planted a few feet away directly in front of him. _Ah._ There was the fourth. And he hadn't detected this one at all, which was moderately impressive. His eyes drifted up slowly, taking in the slender legs and narrow hips. The **second** thing the failed assassin saw was the tip of the arrow drawn on him. Hiding his surprise, Zevran stared up along the arrow into the hard violet eyes of the Grey Warden he had been sent to kill. Her face was emotionless as she held her massive longbow on him, but her eyes were cold, glittering like amethyst in the sunlight.

* * *

**Lyna**

Lyna waited patiently, her bow drawn, the arrow held securely by the tips of her fingers. Sten shifted slightly at her side, and Leliana and Morrigan shuffled impatiently a short way off on the other. Standing perfectly still - the mark of the hunter she had been for her old Clan - the Dalish stared down at the fallen elf. She was pleased with how the fight had gone. Sten had followed her instruction perfectly, taking the apparent leader alive, and quickly, as she had hissed at him to do as the battle erupted around them. Now he was bound tightly before her, and she would have her questions answered; the wait gave her time to study her foe. Pale gold hair to his shoulders, pulled back from his face with a pair of braids that appeared to be joined in the back. Straight nose, angled chin... his lips looked rather soft, and his skin had a warm golden tone to it. Probably spends a lot of time outside. _Handsome._ Lyna inwardly berated herself. His being handsome was completely irrelevant. Suddenly, the man shifted slightly, groaning as he came out of his unwilling sleep. She felt Sten stiffen at her side and heard the women move a bit closer. The elf opened his eyes and stared at her feet for a moment, then shifted his gaze slowly upwards.

Oh but he WAS a handsome one. His eyes were honey amber, golden just like the rest of him. Lyna noted the curving tattoo on the side of his face, but said nothing as she kept her face impassive, her bow trained on him.

* * *

**Zevran**

Slowly sitting up and groaning slightly as his muscles protested, he greeted his captors. "I rather expected to wake up dead... or... not wake up at all as the case may be." Zevran did not miss how the arrow shifted slightly, following his movements with slightly unnerving precision. The Warden did not respond, nor did her face betray any emotion as he took in his situation. The purple eyed Qunari was standing just behind and to the right of the delicate looking woman with the longbow, his arms crossed on his chest as he stared down at the fallen elf. To his left were two rather attractive young women; one a sultry redhead dressed in supple leather, the other a exotic black-haired beauty dressed in not very much at all. She had a staff in her hand and the most disdainful expression on her lovely face. At least the redhead looked more curious then openly hostile.

Turning his attention back to the Warden, Zevran realized suddenly that the elf holding the bow on him was one of the Dalish. Her purple-black tattoos covered her forehead with a symmetrical pattern of arching lines, shaped much like half of a wheel. The pattern continued under her right eye and into her hairline, and the bridge of her rather dainty nose was marked with what looked like a flame pattern. Gently curved lines went out from the corners of her mouth and along her jawline into her hair, and her chin had that same flame pattern repeated, only upside-down and with much finer lines. And she was quite lovely, now that he considered it. Delicate features, pale skin, large, slightly angled violet eyes. A small mouth, but with full, pink lips; her ebony hair was swept up into a messy bun, leaving strands to fall across her forehead at an angle.

All this analysis took mere seconds for the Crow, and he continued addressing the elf before him, letting a hint of resignation color his words. "But I see you have not killed me yet..." He trailed off, waiting patiently indication of intent. He did not have to wait long.

"I have some questions." _Ah_, but her voice was musical, soft, and with a slight lilt. Still, those hard eyes stared down at him and she had not relaxed her bow. She must be hiding impressive muscle in those slender, fragile-seeming arms, to hold a longbow fully drawn for such a length of time.

"So.. I am to be interrogated is it? Allow me to save you some time. My name is Zevran... Zev, to my friends. I am a member of the Antivan Crows brought here for the sole purpose of slaying any surviving Grey Wardens." He paused briefly and added with a brief chuckle, "Which I have failed at, sadly."

* * *

**Lyna**

_Antivan Crows._ The name meant nothing to Lyna. She raised an eyebrow ever so slightly at his chuckle. The Dalish rather enjoyed the sound of his voice; his accent was unlike anything she had ever heard, rolling slightly, and the tone was warm and silky smooth, if a bit resigned.

"I am rather pleased you failed," she said quietly, trying to think of something besides how the sunlight highlighted the bones in his face and illuminated his hair. She wondered if it's as soft as it looked._ Damnit, how about some focus._

* * *

**Zevran**

"So would I be, in your shoes. For me, however, it sets a rather poor precedent, doesn't it? Getting captured by a target seems a tad detrimental to ones budding assassin career." He let a faint smirk grace his lips, wondering if he was going to be able to talk his way out of this mess. Wondering if he even wanted to. It would have been so much simpler if they had just killed him, though he could not begrudge the woman's desire for answers. Perhaps he should not have called her a Grey Warden when he set off the attack. The Warden and her formidable companions might have assumed they were just bandits then..._ Ah well. _Too late now.

She stared down at him for a moment, then asked in her lilting voice, "What are the Antivan Crows?" He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again as the delectable redhead spoke. She stepped forward, her pale blue eyes on the Warden; the Warden did not return the look, but kept her cold violet eyes fixed on Zevran, her bow steady. "I can tell you that." Interesting. Orlesian accent. Leather armor, short bow slung over her shoulder and... a lyre dangling from her belt? Minstrel maybe. Probably a Bard. Odd company these Grey Wardens kept. Zevran shifted his golden eyes back to the elf after his speedy examination of the woman.

"They are an order of assassins out of Antiva, very powerful, and renowed for always getting the job done," she paused very briefly and continued with a faintly amused voice, "So to speak." Another pause and then she concluded, "Someone went through great expense to hire this man," her voice serious.

"Quite right! I'm surprised you haven't heard much of the Crows out here. Back where I come from, we're rather infamous." Zevran studied the Dalish as he spoke, noting as she clenched her jaw briefly. I wonder what she's thinking. Ahh, to have some sort of mind reading device right now, to better analyze this exquisite example of elven beauty.

The black-haired woman to his right leaned on her staff and muttered, "Not for being good assassins, obviously."

Zevran smirked slightly as he pretended to be offended, "Oh fine, is that what you Fereldens do? Mock your prisoners. Such cruelty!"

The Warden relaxed her stance, and tilted her head to one side. Suddenly she dropped her arms and shifted her grip on the bow, the arrow still dangling from her fingertips. Perhaps unconsciously mimicking the scantily clad woman, the elf leaned casually on her longbow, her head tilted to the right as she appraised him. Now that he was no longer being immediately threatened with weaponry, the assassin noticed for the first time what the Warden was wearing. _Tevinter armor?_ Quite effective, but most women he knew - and he knew many many women - disdained the armor out of Tevinter for it's... rather unusual cut. Fine black leather boots that reached to mid-thigh, dark red-brown fabric forming the bulk of the armor - usually lined with silverite mesh (or a similarly light but strong metal), then lined again with a softer fabric to protect the wearer. The armor was cut high on the sides, revealing the skin on her long legs all the way up to her narrow hips; the fabric draped down in front and back, much like a loin-cloth. She wore a wide leather belt low on her hips, a small knife sheathed there. The smooth material hugged her slender form, and was cut low in the front and laced with leather cord, exposing a fair amount of her perfectly formed bosom. Soft black fur covered the shoulders, attached to a high collar and set with tiny claws along the edges. Overall, a very enticing image indeed. Oh the things he would do to her, if he had the chance.

Some of his thoughts must have shown on his face as his eyes had taken in her form, for the Qunari scowled at him over the Wardens shoulder. She seemed not to notice. Zevran smirked.

* * *

**Lyna**

Lyna relaxed, confident in her own abilities to avoid the assassin should he leap up, and sure her companions would be able to defend each other if necessary. She leaned on her bow and considered her questions.

The Dalish noticed the man smirk suddenly for no apparent reason, but she ignored it and asked, "You came all the way from Antiva?" She knew of the place, having looked over several maps in Lothering when she had the chance.

"Not precisely, I was in the neighbourhood when the offer came. The Crows get around, you see."_ Damn his voice. _She would have to get over this if she was going to get any answers out of him and then actually remember what he told her. Attempting to focus her wandering thoughts, she threw out another question. This was one of the rather more important ones.

"Who hired you to kill us?"

* * *

**Zevran**

Ah, now we get to the heart of the matter. "A rather taciturn fellow in the capital. Ah... Loghain I think it was... yes, that's it." Zevran shifted his weight slightly, his bound hands resting in his lap as he leaned against a broken crate behind him.

"Does that mean you are loyal to Loghain?" Her voice now was as hard as her purple eyes. My, but it seems the delicate elf did not like the fellow who had sent him. _How unsurprising._

"I have no idea what his issues are with you. The usual, I imagine... you threaten his power, yes? Beyond that, no, I am not loyal to him. I was contracted to perform a service." He eyed the elf carefully as she leaned there on her bow. She appeared to turn his words over in her mind for a few seconds, her large eyes narrowing slightly.

"And now that you have failed that service?"

The Antivan chuckled briefly and answered, "Well that is between Loghain and the Crows... and between the Crows and myself."

* * *

**Lyna**

Inwardly Lyna was seething. It was bad enough that bastard Loghain had destroyed the bulk of her new Clan and left her and Alistair, a Warden with just barely more experience with darkspawn then her, to deal with a damned Blight by themselves. Now he was sending bloody assassins after them!? If she had her way - and if the Creators smiled on her, she would - Elgar'nan would guide her hand as she peeled the skin from his traitorous hide.

Eyes narrowed, the elf continued her interrogation, her fascination with the assassins voice and appearance momentarily forgotten. "When were you to see him next?"

The man raised a gracefully arched eyebrow. "I wasn't." He paused, perhaps to consider. Or just for effect. Lyna suspected that the assassin was a consummate actor, that at least three quarters of his reactions and behavior so far had been nothing but an act; she thought he was probably speaking the truth though. For the most part anyway.

"If I had succeeded, I would have returned home and the Crows would have informed your Loghain of the results... if he didn't already know. If I had failed, I would be dead. Or I should be at least, as far as the Crows are concerned. No need to see Loghain then."

* * *

**Zevran**

The woman stared at him, her eyes narrowed. He was rather amazed when their color shifted slightly, lightening to a pale lavender. Surprisingly, the lighter color made them look harder instead of softer. Perhaps her eyes shifted color with her emotions? Anger then, judging by her white knuckles on her longbow, made them lighten. Fascinating.

Zevran noticed the vaguely threatening twist of the arrow she still held in her other hand as she asked in a menacing hiss, "**IF** you had failed?"

He grinned broadly, his tone playful. "What can I say, eh? I am an eternal optimist! Although the chances of succeeding at this point seem a bit slim, don't they?" The assassin laughed, making note of the amused smirk on the redheads face. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to have lightened the mood of the angry elf currently interrogating him... Perhaps that was good. Maybe she would kill him after all.

He drew in a laughing breath and colored his words with faux-resignation, "Ah...no.. no I don't suppose you would find that funny, would you?"

* * *

**Lyna**

Lyna stared at the laughing elf, her vision tinted red along the edges as she tried to control her anger as she thought about Loghain. Leliana cleared her throat and the Warden nodded slightly to her. The bard asked, "How much did they pay you for this service?"

The assassin turned his focus to the redheaded girl as he answered. "I wasn't paid anything. The Crows, however, were paid quite handsomely. Or so I understand. Which does make me about as poor as a Chantry mouse, come to think of it. Being an Antivan Crow isn't for the ambitious, to be perfectly honest."

* * *

**Zevran**

The Warden, her voice still hard but maintaining that alluring lilt, asked rather bluntly, "Then why are you one?"

Resignation coloring his words once again, this time unfeigned, Zevran responded equal bluntness. "Well, aside from aforementioned lack of ambition, I suppose it's because I was never given much of a choice. The Crows bought me young. I was a bargain too, or so I am led to believe. But don't let my sad story influence you. The Crows aren't so bad; they keep one well supplied. Wine, women... men, whatever you happen to fancy. Though... the whole severance package is garbage, let me tell you. If you are considering joining, I'd really think twice about it."

* * *

**Lyna**

As she listened to him speak, Lyna felt the rage drain out of her. At least a little. You can buy people in Antiva? _Slavery_, yes, she knew about that. She was Dalish, the history of her people etched in her mind at a young age. By the time the elven man had finished speaking, she was at least calm enough to acknowledge his small joke.

"Thanks, I'll take that under advisement," she said, her tone dry.

"You seem like a bright girl, I'm sure you've other options." At least she was still angry enough to stamp out the damn butterflies in her stomach. That was something, at least.

* * *

**Zevran**

Zevran gazed up into her eyes, masking his fascination as they shifted slowly back to their original violet as he spoke about his past. Her voice was dry and vaguely sarcastic as she responded to his comment about severance. _Ah!_ Forward progress. Wait... _damn his self preservation instinct_. He should be angering her on purpose, not feeling pleased when he somehow manage to make her less likely to kill him in a blind rage._ Blast._

The dark haired woman spoke up again, still leaning on her staff. "Why are you telling us all this?"

He laughed again, amusement evident in his tone as he shifted his gaze to the woman. "And why not! I wasn't paid for silence... not that I offered it for sale, precisely."

The woman scowled, obviously not amused by his antics as he eyed her so-called clothing. The Warden just watched the exchange in silence.

* * *

**Lyna**

Morrigan, clearly annoyed, asked with a sharp tone, "Aren't you at least loyal to your employers?"

The Warden watched the bound assassin, curious about his answer. He shifted his golden eyes back to her as he said, "Loyalty is an interesting concept. If you wish, and you are done interrogating me, we can discuss it further."

She met his gaze, faint curiosity tickling the back of her mind. "I'm listening. Make it quick, assassin."

He paused, then said, "Well, here's the thing. I failed to kill you, so my life is forfeit. That's how it works. If you don't kill me, the Crows will. Thing is, I like living, and you obviously are the sort to give the Crows pause... so... let me serve you, instead."

Lyna raised an eyebrow. How stupid did he think she was. Oh yes, please join us assassin hired to kill me and my new Clanmate. I _absolutely_ believe that you will not gut me at the first opportunity if I let you run around our camp._ Still... _"And what's to stop you from from finishing the job later?"

* * *

**Zevran**

Zevran liked the melodic tone of her voice, but was surprised when she didn't laugh outright at his ridiculous offer of service. "To be completely honest, I was never given much of a choice regarding joining the Crows. They bought me on the slave market when I was a child. I think I paid my worth back to them plus tenfold. The only way out, however, is to sign up with someone they can't touch. Even if I did kill you now, they might just kill me on principle for failing the first time. Honestly, I'd rather take my chances with you."

The slender elf looked up at the sky, clearly considering his words. Surely she would refuse, and then kill him. The assassin tensed slightly, his thoughts dwelling on his previous mission for the Crows. Soon he would die and it would all be over. He was surprised when she instead asked him another question. "Why would I want your service?"

He relaxed slightly and met her eyes as she turned back to him. "Why? Because I am skilled at many things, from fighting to stealth and picking locks. I could also warn you should the Antivan Crows attempt something more... sophisticated now that my attempts have failed. I could also stand around and look pretty, if you prefer." He deepened his voice with practiced ease, letting his eyes slide slowly over her body as he spoke. "Warm your bed? Fend off unwanted suitors, no?" _Ah she blushes!_ What an exquisite creature. Though surely now she would kill him.

* * *

**Lyna**

Lyna felt her cheeks grow warm, but ignored it. "Is this before or after you stab me in the back?"

He grinned at her, his voice smooth and deeper then before. "Ah these things you say! They must drive the men around you wild." Damn butterflies. How did he do that, tied up and sitting in the dirt._ Bloody Antivan..._

He expanded his offer, his voice returning to its normal level, "So... what shall it be? I'll even shine armor, you won't find a better deal, I promise." She stared at him for a few moments and then turned her face into the slight breeze, her eyes going to the sky as she considered her options. She only had two, as far as she could see. Accept his offer, or cut his throat. She couldn't very well just let him go, he'd very likely just try again if she did, no matter what he said. The safest bet was to kill him. She stared at the sunset, then closed her eyes, seeking the wisdom of her people's silent gods as she breathed in the wind and listened to her heart beating.

* * *

**Zevran**

My but how beautiful she looked at this moment, casually leaning on a longbow taller then she was, her face turned to the right and her violet eyes on the sky. The sun was setting in the direction she faced, the brilliant golden-red light illuminating her delicate features. The wind ruffled her bangs and the skirt of her Tevinter armor; suddenly she closed her eyes and inhaled slowly. She almost seemed to be at prayer. Peculiar, but a lovely image regardless.

The redhead was watching the Warden as well, still with that curious look on her face. The Qunari had not stopped glaring at him since the conversation started, and the scantily clad witch was off to the side, seemingly not paying attention at all as she gazed at her fingernails while leaning on her staff.

After about a minute of the silence, the Warden turned back to him and pulled the small knife from her belt-sheath. _At last_, the end was near.

The lovely Warden stepped to his side, her movements fluid as she put the arrow back in the quiver slung across her back. She dropped to one knee by his side, and he watched her with interest as she placed her longbow on the ground next to her. He wondered if it would hurt. But of course it would. And should. How long would he last? Would she cut his throat? How fitting that would be.

She met his gaze, her violet eyes clear as she shifted her grip on the knife. _Here it comes._ If he was going to die, he was rather glad such an exquisite creature was going to be his last sight.

She reached out with the dagger, moving slowly as the Qunari tensed behind her, but Zevran had eyes only for the Warden. The lovely Warden and her lavender eyes and her delicate Dalish markings. And then she said, "Very well. I accept your offer," as she cut the ropes binding his feet. Wait. **_She what?_**

* * *

_Chapter 2 in progress. This chapter ended up longer then I thought it would be. Whole story is probably going to be just the two chapters though. Part two also veers away from the game script, unlike this chapter, which followed the conversation pretty closely.  
_


	2. Shameless

_Here's chapter 2. I'm not sure how happy I am with the end. Or the middle bit with the fight. I generally prefer not to write out fight scenes, but it was sort of necessary (I wasn't going to fade to black mid-chapter, that would be silly.)  
_

_Disclaimer: As always, Bioware owns everything good, including Dragon age and Zevran and all that stuff._

_

* * *

_**Lyna**

Lyna registered the shock that flickered across his beautiful amber eyes as she cut the ropes at his ankles. He hid it quickly, but she saw it. She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing, but she felt that it was the least wrong of her options. But why the shock? He had seemed so confident. Perhaps it was just a mask, and he had truly expected to die.

She stood, sheathing her knife and slinging her bow over her shoulder, her large violet eyes still on the elf sitting at her feet. He stared at his feet for a moment and then looked back up at her as she stretched forth her hand to help him up. She might be letting him live, but she _certainly_ wasn't going to give him back his weapons or untie his hands any time soon.

* * *

**Zevran**

Zevran stared up at her, this delicate elven goddess bathed in a halo of red-gold light and outlined against a sky fast fading to indigo; her violet eyes were calm as she stretched forth one long-fingered hand to help him up out of the dirt like some angel sent to redeem him. _Fantastic, he was waxing poetic now..._ He wasn't sure what to do for a moment, but it seemed that since he was not going to die this second, he might as well live up to his offer and serve the vision before him. Perhaps he would even manage to talk her into his bed. Maybe he'd use some of the poetical nonsense spinning through his mind as he gazed up at her. Stranger things had happened.

He reached up, acutely aware that she had only freed his feet, and grasped the offered hand in both of his. Her skin was soft, and he felt his heart skip a beat for no apparent reason as she curled her slender fingers around his and pulled him up. Standing, he realized he was quite a bit taller then her. My, but she was a tiny, lovely little thing. Releasing her hand, he stared into her eyes and offered an oath before he even realized he was doing so.

"I hereby pledge my oath of loyalty until such a time as you release me from it. I am your man, without reservation, this, I swear." He bowed his head slightly as he finished, his chest suddenly tight. _Andraste's ass_ what did he just do? What had compelled him to give such an oath? He couldn't really fault himself to badly though when he caught the slight upturn of her lips. She looked pleased, if a bit surprised. Well that was good at least.

She took a step away from him and turned to the rest of her companions. Glancing up at the sky and noting the position of the sun, the Dalish gave her orders.

"Leliana, go get the others and then move on ahead to set up the camp. Let them know what's happened," she said the last bit with a brief gesture to Zevran. "Morrigan, Sten, you're with me, we'll bring our new... companion... to camp after we sort through all this mess." She gestured again, this time motioning to the battlefield and it's plethora of dead would-be-assassins.

The redhead nodded once and then trotted off along the road, disappearing around a rock seconds later. The Qunari stared at the Dalish elf and then also gave a slow nod. He turned to the bodies and began looking for anything especially valuable - pouches of coin, obviously superior weapons, enchanted jewelery - anything easy to carry took priority.

The dark-haired woman just continued leaning on her staff, staring at the Warden. The Dalish elf turned to face her, an amused look on her face. "Problem, Morrigan?"

"Oh no, I think it's a fine idea. I do think we should all pay very close attention to what we eat from now on, however."

Zevran spoke up, sounding as amused as the Warden looked, "That is excellent advice for anyone." The witch cast him a glare, then turned to join the Qunari in looting the bodies.

"Ahh... alone at last. And what do I call you, my dear Grey Warden?"

* * *

**Lyna**

Lyna blushed again as she turned to regard the assassin standing easily a few feet away. She was glad for the fading light. Perhaps he wouldn't notice. His hands were bound before him and he was unarmed, but he still looked extremely self assured. He stood easily, his head tilted slightly to the left as he gazed at her with a faint smirk on his lips.

"My name is Lyna Mahariel, though most just call me Warden for some reason."

He took a half-step towards her, lowering his voice slightly as he stared at her, "A lovely name for a beautiful woman, darling Lyna Mahariel."

* * *

**Zevran**

Zevran was about to continue, spotting the blush as the dainty elf stared at him with wide violet eyes, when he heard someone step up behind him. A heavy hand fell on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. The Qunari did not address him, but clearly he was not to continue approaching the lovely lady. _Oh well_, it appeared he would have plenty of time to woo the girl. "We are done here, Warden. Perhaps it is time to leave."

The elf nodded and pushed the hair out of her eyes. "Excellent Sten. Let's get to camp, I'm sure the others want to meet our new... recruit." She smiled briefly as she said it. The hand dropped from his shoulder, but gave him a little push in the direction they were to go. Lyna stepped gracefully forward to lead the way, picking her way carefully across the uneven ground. The one called Morrigan fell into step next to the girl. Zevran went to follow since clearly the Qunari had no intention of letting him out of his sight. It was just as well. This way he could watch the two lovely creatures in front of him, though to be honest, he was far more interested in the intriguing Grey Warden then the sharp-tongued witch.

...

They had been travelling for about fifteen minutes, Lyna and Morrigan in the lead, chatting quietly. Zevran was several paces behind with Sten a step behind him; the Antivan noted that the Qunari was carrying a small bag with the gear they had salvaged, as well as the assassins own travelling pack and his weapons.

Suddenly, Lyna froze, her head whipping around to the left as she pulled her bow from her shoulder. The witch, obviously recognizing the cue, backed up a few paces towards Sten and Zevran. The Qunari had drawn his massive chasind blade and looked at the still bound assassin, his voice calm as he said, "Stay out of the way."

"And what exactly am I staying out of the way of?" He blinked when he realized that as he was looking at the Qunari, Lyna had stalked towards him on silent feet and was now just a foot away. She glanced at him and whispered, "Darkspawn. At least a dozen... Sten, you know what to do." With that, she spun on her heel and melted into the trees. _Impressive_. Zevran was a master of stealth himself, being an assassin, and his eyes and ears were exceptionally keen, but he could not track her in the twilight as she vanished from sight. He also could not hear these darkspawn. How had she spotted them? Morrigan and Sten did not question her knowledge however, so neither would he. The Antivan readied himself for combat as well as he could, since nobody had offered to free his hands._ Ah well,_ trust would come later, he supposed.

* * *

**Lyna**

Lyna stalked through the trees in a wide circle around her companions, her bow half-drawn. She could feel the darkspawn approaching and knew it was only a matter of time. Best to draw their attention and lead them into the trap. Peering around a tree, she saw them; eight genlocks, two hurlocks... hmm.. that one looked like a hurlock alpha and... _damn_. The twelfth was an emissary. This was going to be tricky... Taking a deep breath, the rogue stepped out around the tree and let an arrow fly, pegging one of the genlocks before she turned and darted back down the path, the darkspawn howling and taking up the chase.

* * *

**Zevran**

Zevran flinched when he heard the horrible wailing start up in the trees. He was not surprised when he saw Lyna's lithe form dart out from around a rock and sprint towards the others. He heard her hurried explanation as he watched her lift her bow, Sten taking up position in front of her and Morrigan standing off to the side with her staff at the ready. "Seven, maybe eight genlocks, two hurlocks. An alpha and an emissary. Morrigan, focus on crowd control, I'll deal with the caster. Sten, the alpha is all yours." The assassin raised an eyebrow. This dainty elf seemed to know quite a bit about the darkspawn... he supposed that it was her job, after all.

His eyes widened as the first squat little monster came stalking out of the trees; Zevran had never seen a darkspawn before and was surprised at how horrible it was. He was also unprepared for the foul smell as it charged across the small clearing, six equally squat creatures following in its wake. The witch put out one hand and purple lightning spewed forth from her fingertips in a cone shape, frying two of the darkspawn on the spot. An arrow whistled through the air as Lyna fired at a human-sized monster as it ran out of the trees, hitting it square in the chest, but not dropping it. Sten charged forward, his blade held low, as two more large darkspawn appeared, one wearing impressively jagged armor. Morrigan and Lyna stepped closer together, Zevran a few paces behind them, as the squat humanoids approached. Lyna had her eyes on the trees, clearly looking for the missing emissary.

And suddenly the women were surrounded, the elf and human dancing gracefully through the wild melee. The witch took a glancing blow on her arm, but it was the Dalish who drew the assassins eye, ducking and weaving as she held her bow ready, hostile weapons sometimes missing by just inches as she twirled through the battle. Suddenly the witch snarled and raised her staff, slamming the base of it on the ground. A faintly visible wave of energy lashed out, a ring centered on the mage as she stood in the middle of the small horde; a few of the genlocks wobbled and fell over, though most kept their feet as they froze in place, all looking stunned. The elf took the moment to dart out of the melee to stand closer to Zevran, giving the witch room to work. The assassin watched in amazement as Morrigan, noting the Wardens departure, cast two spells nearly simultaneously; a glowing bubble popped up around her as she dropped a fireball at her feet. The explosion was impressive, but the witch stood there unscathed on her small patch of shielded ground, her attention on those few remaining genlocks as they picked themselves up.

Zevran noted that Sten was still fighting the taller darkspawn, though the two lightly armored ones were dead at his feet. At his side, Lyna suddenly spun around and let an arrow fly, finally spying her target in the trees; it was coming around from a different direction then all the rest, clearly more intelligent then its brethren. Stocky like the genlocks, but wearing a strange robe and wielding a staff capped with a human skull, raised its hand toward the two elves, its fingers wiggling. Zevran dove to the side as it launched a fireball at them, spinning up into a defensive crouch; he saw Lyna picking herself up, her left arm and leg badly burned as she began raining arrows down on the offending caster. It charged at her, its hand crackling with cold blue lighting, and the diminutive elf attempted to dodge, a limp in her gait after the fireball. The emissary grazed her with its ball of lighting, causing the archer to stiffen in pain as she spun around, stumbling slightly as the electricity coursed up her slender form. Without thinking, Zevran darted into the battle, his bound hands snatching the staff from the disgusting darkspawn as it raised it in the air; he kicked out with one foot, trying to unbalance it and distract it from the injured Warden. He shifted his grip on the pilfered staff and swung it around, hitting the emissary with a sickening crack. It staggered and turned to face him, its hideous teeth bared as it reached towards him, hands glowing menacingly. Zevran backed up, realizing he had little defense with his hands tied as they were, stolen staff or no; the assassin blinked in surprise as a pale hand grasped the darkspawn by its scrap of hair, pulling its head back sharply as another hand slashed forward, dragging a small knife across it's dirty throat. Foul black blood spewed forth, just missing the assassin who backed up another step to avoid it.

The caster fell, revealing the slim elf standing behind it looking slightly dazed, her knife coated in the thick black blood of the creature and her bow on the ground behind her. She offered him a faint smile before she turned to survey the battlefield. Morrigan looked over as she lit the last squat darkspawn on fire and let it smolder at her feet; Sten was approaching and wiping the blood off his giant blade, a gash running through his left eyebrow and his eyes on the obviously injured Warden. As quickly as it had begun, the battle was over. Zevran was busy dwelling on his own actions, and barely noticed as the girl had her companions search the darkspawn. Apparently they frequently had strange, valuable equipment on them.

* * *

**Lyna**

Lyna winced inwardly as her companions searched the clearing for equipment or potions, her left side was afire with pain from the fireball and she could still feel a few twinges along her spine from the electrical surge. She was pleased to see that Morrigan and Sten had only minor injuries, but her thoughts were dwelling on the Antivan assassin. He had undoubtedly saved her life, distracting the emissary at that vital moment when she had been stunned by the caster. Why had he saved her? Was his oath more honest then she had originally assumed? She glanced over at him as she picked up her longbow and slung it over her shoulder. He appeared deep in thought as he stared down at the dead magic-user, discarding the things staff. Perhaps he didn't understand his actions any better then she did.

Sten and Morrigan drew her attention, the witch handing her a handful of enchanted arrows for her collection as the warrior placed a few more small magical items in his bag. He picked up the assassins gear and said, "We shouldn't linger here, Warden." Lyna nodded and limped over to Zevran, stopping a few paces away. "Time to go," she murmured, her voice soft as she tried to hide her wince. He turned his golden eyes to her and flashed her a smirk. "As you desire, my dear Warden." She turned away to hide her blush and again took up the lead, hoping they would get to camp without any further trouble. And _damnit_ she needed to stop bloody blushing every time he spoke to her. Leliana would never let her live it down if she didn't.

* * *

**Zevran**

Zevran was having trouble focusing as they walked, his eyes fixed on the beguiling Grey Warden just ahead. He frowned when he noticed her limping, wondering if he should have acted sooner. He shook his head, still confused about why he hadn't just let her die. Well... there was his oath. He didn't make vows like that lightly. But still, he was only_ here _because he was supposed to kill her. Apparently his subconscious decided that was irrelevant. The assassin sighed, hoping it would be a good long while before the Crows caught up with him. It would give him time to come up with some answers for them.

He could hear sounds from up ahead, presumably the camp they were heading for. Zevran braced himself, knowing his integration was not likely to be smooth. He was still bound, after all, and _had_ been hired to kill them.

* * *

**Lyna**

The Dalish Warden stalked into camp, still limping slightly, and noted that the tents were already up and they had a small fire going. Leliana was rummaging around in her tent, but Alistair was nowhere to be seen. Good, she didn't want to have to deal with setup with her arm burning like it was. The elf grinned as her mabari, Talin, bounded up while barking ecstatically and licking her uninjured hand. He didn't jump up at her like he usually did, clearly understanding that she was hurt. _Ahh, such a smart dog._ She scratched him behind his ears as she threw herself onto one of the logs placed around the fire, putting her longbow on the ground behind her and pulling her pack over between her feet. Talin lay down next to her, his head resting on his outstretched paws as he watched her silently.

Sten and Morrigan both took seats as well, clearly intending to clean and dress their own wounds before wandering off to their own, slightly more distant tents. Leliana came out of her tent when she heard Talin barking. She took in their injuries and said, "Darkspawn?" When Lyna nodded, the bard murmured, "I'll get you some water to clean up." Picking up a large bucket, she skipped off into the trees. Shale stood silently a little bit away from the fire, her glowing eyes focused just behind Lyna._ Oh right_. The assassin. Lyna winced when she imagined Alistair's reaction. And where was he?

Suddenly he stalked out of the trees, holding an armful of firewood. He had a the most horrible expression on his face. Another fight._ Fantastic,_ because the one with the darkspawn had gone so well. Quietly she said, "Zevran, feel free to have a seat." She was sure he would hear her, based on the faint sounds of movement behind her. "Ah.. I think I would prefer to stand, if I may." He came into the light of the fire, standing a few feet away on her right. Lyna noticed that his eyes were on the armored templar who was currently ignoring them all with a sullen expression. Was that worry in his voice? Perhaps he wondered if Alistair was simply going to run him through?

Suddenly, Leliana was back, placing a bucket of cold water next to Lyna who was clearly the worst off. Sten and Morrigan had already cleaned their paltry wounds and were binding them silently with clean bandages, both of them watching the two Wardens. Leliana asked quietly if she wanted assistance, but Lyna shook her head slightly, her right hand fishing through her pack for a healing poultice. The bard took a seat on the on the other side of the fire, clearly of the same mind as the rest of her companions, and prepared to watch the showdown.

Lyna sighed and carefully untied the lacing at her throat, removing the armor-lined fur from her shoulders to get a better look at her injured arm. She knew she had some burns on her leg as well, but her arm came first. She would be rather useless if she couldn't draw her bow. Alistair finally stopped sulking on the other side of the fire and stalked forward, stripping off his gauntlets. He knelt at her side, not meeting her gaze as he silently helped her clean the burns. She heard Zevran shift his weight behind her, but was busy concentrating on her fellow Warden as he carefully smoothed the poultice over her arm. His hands were gentle, but she could tell he was angry. The Dalish found humans confusing in general, but the only remaining member of her new Clan was remarkably easy to read.

* * *

**Zevran**

Zevran shifted his weight, feeling uncomfortable in the silence of the camp. He could see the humans and the Qunari watching, clearly expecting some sort of show. And _dear Maker_ was that a golem over there? Only the mabari wasn't staring, though it did have it's eyes on Lyna, watching as the clearly angry warrior smoothed a healing poultice over the burns on her arm.

He tensed when he heard her finally speak, her lilting voice soft. "You're angry."

"Gosh whatever gave you that idea?" The man snapped his head up, his voice sarcastic and his eyes narrowed as he met the Dalish Wardens calm violet ones. "Obviously it is the very best idea ever to let an assassin hired to kill us both run around our camp." Zevran saw the elf tense slightly, and her words were clipped when she responded.

"It was bring him along or kill him, Alistair. If you want him dead so badly, you do it." When the man said nothing but only stared at her, looking faintly surprised, she continued. "I will remind you that **you** are the one who put me in charge. You are the one who decided that it would be better if I made all the hard decisions for our broken Clan. If you want to kill him, fine, but if you are going to make that decision then **you get to make all the rest as well.** Either I'm the head of this Clan or you are, it cannot be both." Her shoulders were tense and her voice hard, if quiet. The rest of the party - except for the white-eyed golem - were leaning forward slightly, watching the exchange with varying expressions of interest and surprise. My but she seemed angry. What clan? Did she mean the Grey Wardens? She likely did. But why was she making such an ultimatum on his behalf? The man was right, after all.

The human man was sputtering by the time she stopped speaking. "I... but... oh fine." He heaved a sigh and threw his hands dramatically into the air, "But if he kills us all I'm totally blaming you." To the assassins surprise, the Dalish chuckled. Clearly the fight was over.

She cleaned the burns on her leg as the heavily armored warrior leaned back against the log next to her, looking thoughtful. After a few moments of silence as she wrapped the bandages around her thigh, the girl sighed and said, "Well... I suppose introductions are in order then." She turned her lovely face to Zevran, her violet eyes sparking in the firelight. "Zevran, this is Alistair. If you decide to kill us all, kill him first so he can't yell at me." The at her side gave a vaguely outraged, "Hey!" which she ignored. The assassin grinned, shifting forward and taking the offered seat a few feet away from the girl. The bard... Leliana, moved forward with an amused grin and stirred a pot on the fire, the scent of some sort of stew wafting up. Lyna dropped her hand on the mabari's head, earning an muffled _woof _of approval. "This is Talin... You've met Leliana, Morrigan and Sten already." She motioned to the named party members, before turning her gaze to the somewhat distant golem. "And that is Shale. She's somewhat antisocial, but quite good at.. _ahem_... squishing things."

"It is correct. I will not hesitate to squish the Painted Elf if It asks me to." The golems voice was dry and rumbled like an avalanche. Strangely, it did sound vaguely female. _How odd._

Zevran dipped his head in a short bow, saying, "A pleasure. I am called Zevran, and I am at your service." The warrior snorted but didn't say anything. Lyna only sighed again as she glanced at her fellow Warden. Suddenly looking vaguely mischievous, she drew her small knife and leaned over to Zevran, motioning for his hands. Surprised, he lifted his arms, the ropes still binding his wrists, and stared at her as she carefully sawed through them. The one called Alistair gave a shout, "What! You're untying him already? Are you sure that's wise?!"

Lyna smirked, but kept her back turned to the human as she cut the ropes. She masked the amusement in her voice as she said, "Well, he did save my life in the fight with the darkspawn, Alistair. I imagine he can do so more effectively if we let him use his hands." Her fingertips brushed the assassins skin as she cut through the last of the ropes, and Zevran shivered, his golden eyes locked on her face.

He lowered his voice slightly and purred at her, "Quite right you are, my dear Warden. I can do a great many things... if you let me use my hands."

Alistair sputtered quietly to himself and got up quickly to get some of the stew, clearly intent on ignoring the assassin. Lyna blushed rather prettily as she pulled back and put her knife away, carefully putting her equipment back in her pack. The Antivan elf chuckled quietly to himself and leaned back, absently rubbing his wrists where the ropes had pinched. This was clearly going to take some getting used to. Zevran stared into the fire as he considered his situation. It could be worse, he supposed. Granted, he was now sworn to the service of a woman he had been contracted to kill... but she was _quite _lovely and it seemed rather easy to coax a blush into her fair cheeks. Yes, it could be worse indeed. The woman drew his attention when her hand entered his line of vision, a small bowl of stew in her hand, a slice of bread sticking out of it. He looked up at her, surprised yet again, and took the offered meal. She smiled briefly and then retreated to her tent, calling out for Leliana to wake her when her turn for watch came. The mabari stood when she did and followed her, reclining in front of the tent.

* * *

**Lyna**

Lyna retreated into her tent, silently cursing herself and her infernal blushing. She barely knew the man, she should hardly trust him after his attempt to kill her, and yet here she was blushing like a damned teenager every time he looked at her with those warm golden eyes. It didn't help that his voice was so... so... she didn't even know what but it was fantastic and horrible at the same time.

Groaning to herself, the elf threw herself on her bedroll, not bothering to strip out of her armor. It was comfortable enough and this way she would be able to respond quickly should something menace the camp during the night. Banishing her new teammate from her mind, Lyna closed her eyes and forced herself to focus her breathing and meditate until she fell into a light sleep.

* * *

**Zevran**

Zevran lingered by the fire after Lyna left, unsure of what to do as he ate the small meal. Alistair had quickly retreated to his tent as well, obviously uncomfortable having the assassin in the camp. Morrigan and Sten had both wandered off, their tents set somewhat apart from the rest. Shale hadn't actually moved at all since the group had reunited, but seemed to be staring out across the field; the camp being set on the edge of the small woodlands where Zevran had ambushed the Warden. Leliana was cleaning up around the fire, occasionally throwing the Antivan an obscure look, but he ignored her for the most part. He leaned back and stared up at the stars, wondering what he was supposed to do now. He supposed his best bet was to make himself as useful as possible. _Yes,_ that was an excellent plan. If he was supposed to continue being alive, he might as well make the most of it.

The assassin looked over at the sultry bard as she put away the cooking supplies, and asked, "Do you require any assistance, lovely Leliana?" Surprisingly, she smiled at him when she answered. "Oh, no I am almost done anyway." She paused, then pointed at a tent set up near the golem. "That tent is for you. Lyna picked up a few extra when we were last in Denerim. She thought they might come in handy." Zevran looked at it for a moment before turning back to Leliana. "Ah, my own tent. How marvelous. I will deliberately not read anything into its placement by the glittering golem." The bard laughed softly then said, "If you'd like, you can stay up and take first watch with me. We usually only have one of us up, since Shale does not sleep anyway and doesn't mind keeping watch through the night." Zevran looked surprised at the offer, and she shrugged, packing away the last of the supplies and moving away from the fire to settle in for her watch. "It is up to you, of course. I imagine you might want to get some rest. It has been an... eventful day to say the least."

He sat for a few moments, considering, then slipped to his feet. As he walked past the bard he murmured, "Ah, I suspect that the one called Alistair would not appreciate me watching the camp this night. Perhaps after we have all.. settled in, as it were. Goodnight, dear lady." She threw him a remarkably welcoming smile and turned back to her watch as he slipped into his own tent. She was right, he was quite exhausted after the days events. As he pulled off his armor, his mind turned back to the delicate Grey Warden who had inexplicably spared his life. Laying down on the bedroll, he threw his arm across his eyes and pictured her face; the Dalish markings standing out on her pale skin, her unusual violet eyes and the delightful blush that spread across her high cheekbones when he flirted shamelessly with her. _Ah yes, _this was going to be a grand adventure, Zevran could tell already. Thinking of the woman, the assassin found himself drifting off faster then he had in months; a faint smile gracing his lips, he slipped into a blessedly dreamless sleep.

* * *

_That's it for this snippet. I'm thinking of doing a little blurb for when they go to Haven (with Sten and Zevran in the party of course), but that's a project for another day. Hope you liked it._


End file.
